User talk:ItsCashmereBabii
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Meerkat Manor Season 3 Revamp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 21:11, January 16, 2012 Please do not use other people's photos of their meerkats claiming them as your meerkats. Thank you. Aniju Aura 03:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know That's alright now you do. Also you have to comment on the other person's talk page so they get the message instead of on your own. Anyways I can find a picture for Cashmere for you. Aniju Aura 06:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Here is a picture for Cashmere, I figure she look like Monlukus so I used a picture of here. There already picture of Rocket Dog, Monkulus and Mitch here you can just use for them. Aniju Aura 06:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You are not allowed to use pictures of other people's meerkats as your own. I told you this already, re-uploading the pictures doesn't count. That is why you are being blocked for 3 days. You had your first warning please follow the rules next time. Aniju Aura 07:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I said if this doesn't concern me then I wouldn't get involve, but now I must say a few words. I hope, CashmereBabii that you learned your lession, taking other people's meerkats is wrong, especially if the person had that meerkat picture longer then you. The pup I found on the internet and chose because I felt it suited MY character, he's a pup. You can go on Google, Yahoo, or Bing and find your own pup pictures. I'm not happy that you took Pluto's picture, it's rude and it won't get you anywhere in life, except many a lot of mad people. I hope you learn your lession and maybe you can avoid this, but when you get back I would like a "I'm sorry" I worked on Pluto and that Picture belongs to him. If you want help with finding pictures, then ask Aniju or Sir Rock, they will be glad to supply you with any that aren't being used. ' No you seriously deserve this!' taking a pup is wrong, but stealing THREE OF MY MEERKATS, including the Dominant male, that is just plain selfish and you pretty much dug herself a deep hole ItsCashmereBabii and don't be expecting me to help you! You took pictures that are already in use or were given to other people! The picture of the female with a pup DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU! She was given to me by Sir Rock himself to play one of my meerkats despite having claws. Fritz, Saignee, and Indus belongs to Aniju and she gave Indus to me for my Dominant male. Then you take Julie Bakugan who belongs to Aniju, and others I hope you learn because you are probably the least popular person on this site Maskedowl2 23:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC)